


The Moon and The Star

by shannon0893



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:37:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8210527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shannon0893/pseuds/shannon0893
Summary: A Prophecy. An Evil Queen. Two young men with a great destiny. One hurdle to overcome.Expect some possible confusion at the start





	1. Where The Story Begins

Where The Story Begins

 

Once upon a time, there was an Evil Queen. She lusted after power and gained more and more power by the year. She thought her life was perfect, until one day she heard a prophecy--the prophecy that predicted her downfall at the union of the moon and star.

 

It unnerved the Queen greatly, and in the weeks and months that followed, she sought the answer to the identities of who these people were so that she could prevent the events foretold before they could happen.

 

She soon discovered that the two children had yet to be born, and would be born into two of the most powerful families in the land.

 

Now, the Queen, for all her faults, loved babies, and knew no matter what, she could not be responsible, directly or indirectly, for the deaths of two infants. Especially when in just a few short months, she would become a mother herself. She couldn’t take the risk of one of the families discovering her deed and potentially deciding to harm her heir.

 

So, she did the next best thing, she called upon one of her most faithful assistants, Gilderoy Lockhart, to switch the first of the two to be born, the star, with the child of a peasant born on the same day. She knew through this action, the moon could never be united because of the soul mate reveal. How could they find each other and unite if they bore the name of another?

 

However, what the Queen failed to understand is that destiny always finds a way, no matter how difficult the path may be.

  
This is the story of Sirius Black and Remus Lupin—two young men with a great destiny, greater than either one of them could ever imagine. And with the help of James Potter and Regulus Black along the way, their destiny will become a reality.


	2. An Unexpected Friendship

An Unexpected Friendship

 

Seven years had passed by since the two infants had been swapped at birth and both the Potters and the Blacks were blissfully unaware that they were raising a child who was not their own. It seemed that the Evil Queen’s plan had succeeded.

 

However, it was on a warm summer day that her plan began to unravel.

 

~o~o~o~

 

“Mother, may I please have some money?” the green eyed boy asked, fiddling with the collar of his shirt. “I would very much like to purchase Father’s birthday present this afternoon.”

 

Walburga glanced up from her sewing and gave her eldest son a look of disdain.

 

“Very well,” she said. “You really should not have left it until the last minute. Your father’s birthday is tomorrow, Sirius. Regulus bought his present weeks ago.”

 

“I know, Mother,” Sirius sighed, pushing his glasses back up his nose. “I have been so busy with my studies that I had not realised until recently how close his birthday was.”

 

“I suppose that is an acceptable reason. After all your studies come first,” Walburga admitted. “However, I am too busy to take you into town myself so you will have to go with Kreacher.”

 

_Oh no,_ Sirius thought to himself.

 

Kreacher was his least favourite family member. He was a thirty something year old man and his father’s cousin and he had been living at Grimmauld Place ever since his parents had died some twenty years ago. According to the stories he had been told growing up, there had been accident involving a rioting horses and the carriage being pulled off the road. It had taken their lives instantly and robbed Kreacher of his most of his senses. All he had done since then was murmur to himself and watch everything that was going on, only ever speaking when spoken to. His cousin, Bellatrix, took great pleasure in humiliating him whenever she was in town; fortunately for both him and Kreacher, these visits were few and far between.

 

The worst thing about Kreacher for Sirius was that whenever they were in the same room together, Kreacher’s eyes never left him. And in the rare moments they were alone, Sirius had noticed that he became much more vocal, and he had come to suspect Kreacher had more senses about him than he let on.

 

“Sirius, straighten up and wipe the frown off your face,” his mother snapped at him. “I can always change my mind about allowing you to go into town and you can face your father’s wrath tomorrow.”

 

Sirius did as he was instructed and forced himself to give his mother his brightest, boyish  smile whilst still maintaining an air of dignity befitting of a young man who held the surname Black.

 

Walburga clapped her hands twice and called, “Kreacher!”

 

His mother reached for her bag and then turned to him. “Sirius, I want you to listen and obey Kreacher whilst you are in town. If I hear any news of you misbehaving when you return, we will be having a discussion about your cricket privileges.”

 

Sirius swallowed and nodded his head. “Yes, Mother.”

 

The door to the lounge opened and Kreacher hobbled inside, his trademark limp slowing him down.

 

“You called, my lady,” he said, bowing lowly to Walburga before turning and allowing his eyes to rest on Sirius.

 

Sirius immediately found himself feeling uncomfortable as Kreacher’s eyes raked up and down  his body, resting on his private area for a beat longer than was appropriate—not that he should be looking there anyway.

 

Sirius subtly edged away from Kreacher. He found himself wondering which would be worse: spending time with Kreacher, or his father’s wrath.

 

“Ahh, Kreacher, indeed I did,” Walburga replied, smiling as fondly as was possible for her at the man in front of her. “My son wishes to go into town to purchase an item for Orion’s birthday. I wish for you to accompany him and keep him out of mischief, as well as ensure that he buys an appropriate gift. I do not want a repeat of last year’s cheap and nasty deck of cards.”

 

“Of course, Mistress,” Kreacher whispered in a croaky voice. “Keep Master Sirius safe, and buy an appropriate gift.”

 

“Precisely,” Walburga said, handing her cousin some money from her purse before returning to her sewing.

 

“Come, Master Sirius,” Kreacher beckoned, holding out his hand.

 

“Kreacher, I’m seven, I don’t need servants to hold my hand,” Sirius said, marching past the leering middle aged man and through the door. “Aren’t you coming?”

 

“Yes, Master Sirius,” Kreacher answered, following Sirius out of the lounge.

 

~o~o~o~

 

“How about this, Kreacher?” Sirius asked, picking up the most hideous vase he could see on the stall.

 

“Absolutely not, young sir,” Kreacher hissed. “Master Orion would not be caught dead with something so ugly in his house.”

 

Sirius sighed and placed the vase down.

 

“Well what do you suggest then, Kreacher?” he asked, wanting nothing more than for his cousin to get distracted so he could give him the slip.

 

They had already been in town for half an hour and Kreacher had tried to touch him several times and Sirius could swear that the man was purposely walking half a step behind him to look at him.

 

“Master Sirius, I suggest we go in the shop over there,” Kreacher said, pointing to the shop across the street. “You could find your father a nice snuff box or perhaps a pipe.”

 

Sirius nodded his head in agreement and began to walk briskly towards the shop as a plan to escape from Kreacher’s overly attentive gaze began to form in his mind.

 

He pushed open the door of the shop called, Lockhart’s Lounge, and entered, closely followed by Kreacher.

 

“Where would you like to begin, Master Sirius?” Kreacher asked.

 

“We should split up, Kreacher,” Sirius answered.

 

“I am afraid that is not possible,” Kreacher answered. “Your mother gave me specific orders not to let you out of my sight, and it is an order I intend to follow to the letter. She would not be impressed if she knew that I allowed you to wander around on your own.”

 

“She also would not be impressed if we are gone much longer,” Sirius refuted. “If we split up, we will find a present for my father in half the time.”

 

“I see your point, Master Sirius, but—”

 

“No buts, Kreacher,” Sirius said, looking up at his father’s cousin. “The longer we discuss this, the later we will arrive home and I will make sure to tell mother that it was all your fault.”

 

“Very well, Master Sirius,” Kreacher relented. “However, in return, I wish to visit you in your room tonight.”

 

Sirius frowned at the older man and cringed internally. The interest he kept showing in him disturbed him greatly. It was wrong on so many levels and Sirius most certainly did not wish for Creepy Cousin Kreacher to pay him a late night visit.

 

“No you may not, Kreacher,” Sirius answered. “Mother and Father will hear of this if you continue to say such inappropriate things to me. You know that the law forbids you to make advances on anyone who is not your soulmate. Perhaps I will request Mother and Father allow the courts to deal with your—disturbing mind?”

 

Sirius noted the uncertainty in Kreacher’s eyes as he became visibly uncomfortable.

 

“And trust me, I will know if you attempt to enter my room whilst I'm sleeping... again," Sirius added.

 

“Of course, Master Sirius,” Kreacher answered, giving him a low bow. “Perhaps we should split up as you suggested and forget we ever had this little conversation. I will take the top floor.”

 

Sirius’ grey eyes followed Kreacher as he hastily headed towards the stairs and walked up them. He picked up a small snuff box and admired it for a few moments until he was certain that Kreacher was no longer able to watch him.

 

A quick glance over his shoulder told Sirius that Kreacher was nowhere in sight and was most likely preoccupied looking at a more suitable gift for his father. He placed down the solid silver snuff box and headed for the door.

 

“Call again soon, young sir,” a blonde man called from behind the counter, flashing him a toothy grin.

 

“Thank you, I may do so in the future,” Sirius answered before pushing the door open and darting through it.

 

Sirius let out a loud laugh as he began to run down the winding, cobbled street, not paying attention to where he was going. He was too busy relishing in the feeling of being free for a little while—free from the obligations, behaviour and rules he had to follow as the heir to the Black family fortune.

 

All of a sudden, he bumped into something solid and fell backwards. His glasses flew off his face as he landed flat on his back and banged his head on the cobbles.

 

As he sat up rubbing the back of his head, Sirius looked for the object that had caused him to fall. He squinted his eyes; he could make out a blurry form stood in front of him and what looked like an outstretched hand.

 

He reached out and grasped the hand and allowed the form to help him to his feet.

 

“Are these yours?” a boy’s voice asked, holding out a pair of glasses.

 

“Yes, they are,” Sirius answered, taking the glasses and placing them back on his face. “I am so sorry for bumping into you. I should have been paying more attention to where I was going.”

 

“You’re apologising to me?” the boy asked, raising his eyebrows.

 

“Of course,” Sirius replied, his green eyes sparkling. “My governess always taught me to apologise when I am at fault.”

 

“Oh, you’re a high born,” said the boy with shoulder length black hair.

 

“Yes, but I do not see what that has to do with anything,” Sirius answered, taking offence to his comments.

 

“You’re all the same,” the boy explained. “Always talking and acting proper, and following stupid social conventions. None of you know how to loosen up and embrace the moment.”

 

“Hey, I know how to do that,” Sirius refuted. “I just gave my escort the slip. He’s this creep and he’s my mother and father’s cousin.”

 

“Prove it,” the boy said, wondering what kind of messed up family the high-born came from. “Go into that shop and steal us some sweets. I’ll know if you use your money though.”

 

“Okay, I will,” Sirius said, eager to prove that he was not some stuffy high born like this other boy had assumed. He didn’t know what it was but he felt the need to show this boy that the station of his birth did not define him.

 

He spun around and walked towards the sweet shop, glancing over his shoulder at the boy as he entered.

 

Sirius strolled around the shop for a few moments, looking at the different varieties of sweets. He realised as he admired the bright packaging just how much he had been missing out on. He eventually found a bag that read: _Sherbet Lemons_ and picked it up and placed it in the inside pocket of his jacket. Sirius looked to his left at the oblivious old woman behind the counter before exiting the shop with a huge smirk on his face.

 

“Did you get them?” the boy asked as he approached him.

 

“Of course,” Sirius answered. “See, not all of us high borns are stiffs.”

 

“Hmm, I guess not,” the boy answered. “So, what do I call you, Mr Not-A-Stiff?”

 

“Sirius Black,” he replied. “And what do I call you, Mr Doubtful?”  
  
“The name is James Potter,” the boy informed him, holding out his hand.

 

“Nice to meet you, James,” Sirius said, taking the hand and shaking it. “Is there anywhere we can go that’s off the beaten track? Mother and Father’s cousin could turn up at any moment, and I’d rather not be anywhere near that creep.”

 

“I thought you were kidding when you said that earlier,” James stated. “Follow me; I know this great place not far from here. You can tell me all about your creepy cousin when we get there.”

 

After a ten minute walk the two boys reached the top of a hill that overlooked the town and sat down.

 

“So, Sirius,” James said, “tell me about this creepy cousin of yours?”

 

“Are you sure you want to know, James?” the spectacled boy asked. “Because you wouldn’t believe me even if I told you.”

 

“Yes,” James answered, letting out a small laugh. “I long to know that you high borns are just as messed up as us peasants.”

 

“Okay, but when I finish, just remember that you asked for it,” Sirius told him.

 

“I will,” James said, “now get on with it.”

 

“According to the story I was told, he came to live with my father’s family when he was ten after his parents died in an accident which left him damaged mentally,” Sirius began. “Everything was harmonious and as good as it could be in the household until my mother turned twenty one and her soulmate was revealed on her forearm just a few short days before my father’s wedding to his soulmate.”

 

“Interesting,” James said, urging Sirius to continue. “So if your father had a different soulmate, how is it that he came to marry your mother? I’ve never heard of someone being allowed to marry someone else. Isn’t it against the law?”

 

“Well, the story goes that she encountered a riding accident that killed her instantly on the eve of the wedding,” Sirius told him. “And the whole family was beside themselves. My father was their only son and heir you see and they worried about how the Black family line would be able to continue.”

 

“Okay, but where does the creepy cousin come into this?” James asked.

 

“Ah, remember how I told you my mother’s soulmate was revealed a few days earlier?” Sirius asked.

 

James nodded his head, realisation dawning on his face. “The cousin was her soulmate?”

 

“Yes,” Sirius answered. “My mother, rumour has it, was not best pleased about this. She did not wish to be tied to someone so damaged, and so she approached my grandfather, her uncle, with a solution. They would petition the courts to allow her to marry my father in the place of his soulmate, and cite the fact that Kreacher was too damaged to be a suitable husband to get her out of the soulmate bind.”

 

“And the court allowed this?”  
  
“James, when you have money you can do almost anything you like,” Sirius informed him. “Unfortunately, the court ordered that my mother and father allow Kreacher to reside with them and ensure that he was well taken care of for the rest of his life.”

 

“I bet your mother wasn’t happy about that.”

 

“Not at first, but she soon grew used to it because he would follow her orders completely,” Sirius told him. “And then I came along a few years later. The older I got, the more _interest_ Kreacher began to take in me. He stares at me inappropriately, he comes into my room at night and he tries to _touch_ me. I fear that he wants me as a replacement for mother.”

 

“What a creep!” James exclaimed.

 

“Indeed,” Sirius agreed. “You can see why I wanted to escape him for a while.”

 

“Absolutely,” James said.

 

“So, what about your family, James?” Sirius asked. “I bet they aren’t half as messed up as my family.”

 

And from there, the two boys began to talk about James’ family, followed quickly by their shared interests and hobbies. It was the most fun that Sirius had had in a long time, and he found that he did not want to return home where he would be facing an onslaught of questions from his mother about where he had been all this time. Kreacher would no doubt have already returned home and told his mother that he had run off so it wouldn’t be long before she sent out a search party.

 

“I really should be going home now,” Sirius sighed, ruffling his short hair. “Heaven knows what I’m going to tell mother.”

 

“Tell her Creepy Cousin Kreacher left you alone and you got lost,” James suggested.

 

“That, my friend, is a genius idea,” Sirius said with a broad grin. “Are you sure we aren’t brothers?”  
  
“I don’t know, when is your birthday?” James asked.

 

“September 14th.”

 

“No way,” James whispered, his grey eyes widening. “That’s my birthday too.”

 

“Hey, James, I have an idea,” Sirius said, grabbing a sharp stone and dragging it across his palm, cutting his skin slightly. “We may not be actual brothers, but we could be blood brothers.”

 

Sirius handed the stone to James who repeated his action as he expressed what an excellent idea he thought it was.

 

The pair joined hands and allowed their blood to mix.

 

“Repeat after me,” Sirius said. “From now, until the end of my days, you are my brother.”

 

“From now until the end of days, you are my brother,” James repeated with a smile.

 

Sirius and James let go of each other’s hands; their smiles were equally as broad as they turned to head back into town the way they came and began to flesh out Sirius’ cover story.

 

“I really should go home now, brother,” Sirius said, sadly. “I shall see if I can sneak out sometime soon.”

 

“Okay,” James answered, “but before you go, you might want to dirty yourself up a little first.”

 

After a few minutes of fabricating physical evidence to help convince his mother he was telling the truth, Sirius departed from his new friend.

 

~o~o~o~

 

“Sirius Orion Black, where have you been?” his mother cried as soon as he walked through the door. “And why do you look like a peasant?”  
  
Sirius blinked and forced a few tears to leak from his eyes.

 

“Mother, it was not my fault,” he sobbed. “I was so scared. Kreacher left me alone and I looked for him everywhere but I—I got lost.”

 

“Is this true, Kreacher?” Walburga asked, turning to the man who was stood a few paces behind her.

 

“Yes, Mistress,” he answered, his head bowed.

 

“Sirius, go and get yourself cleaned up for dinner,” Walburga instructed. “And throw out those clothes. They are no longer befitting of the heir to The House of Black.”

 

“Yes, Mother,” Sirius said, making his way towards the staircase.

 

“Mistress, I—” Kreacher began as Sirius started walking up the stairs.

 

“Kreacher, get out of my sight. I will deal with you once I have spoken to my beloved husband,” Walburga snapped.

 

Sirius smirked to himself as he jogged up the last few steps.

  
That day had been the best day ever, and unbeknownst to him had started him on the path to correcting the destiny of his new best friend.


End file.
